Holding out for a hero
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Prompt fill drabble Lillith takes Magnus captive to see how the ley lines effect his magic and Alec comes save his boyfriend like the bad ass warrior he is. Of course he;s also soft and worried and Magnus can't help but make him smile even when he's hurting


Magnus's hands were going numb from the weight of his body hanging from his wrists, the chains digging into his skin and pulled too tight to give him any slack.

He grunted in pain and tried to summon his magic again. Magic sparked from his palms, flickering across his fingertips, but the ley lines below him twisted and warped his magic, making it unstable and uncontrollable.

The energy from his hands switching from healing to hurting in an instant, flickering between the two as Magnus tried to control his spell. But it was too unstable and there was nowhere for the warlock to move when his magic seemed to explode, smashing the windows of the church around him and showering the floor with glass.

Lilith laughed when Magnus flinched, a shard of glass piercing his cheek. A thin rivulet of blood rolled down his skin like a tear as the cut stung.

Magnus jerked in the chains once more as the mother of demons strode over, slow and patient as if she had all the time in the world. Magnus hoped she was wrong, and that Alec would find him soon.

He watched her come closer, her clawlike nails coming up to trail along his throat and Magnus didn't know if it was a threat or if she was merely playing with him like a child plays with its food.

"You are powerful, Warlock. It's clear who your father is. I wonder if he would like to have you once I'm finished."

A growl rose from Magnus' throat as his fingers sparked again but Lilith only let out a breath of a laugh, giving him a pitying look. "Going to smash more windows, are you? You may want to be careful about that."

She watched his eyes, savouring his hiss of pain as she slowly pulled the shard of glass from his cheek. Blood rolled down from the small wound, and Lilith watched it with hungry eyes, using the tip of her finger to gather a drop of his blood, before she brung it to her mouth and sucked it off.

Magnus scowled, as she watched him. He could tell she was enjoying herself, and he jerked his head backwards, away from her as she brought her hand up once more, curling her fingers into claws and skimming the tips of her nails across his throat.

A smile grew on her face as she pressed harder, eyes darkening as she broke his skin, creating long red gashes deep enough to bleed but not enough to kill him.

She laughed before the ugly sound was cut off, the door of the church flying open. Magnus stretched enough to look around her, spotting the most beautiful sight. Alec standing in the doorway, Isabell beside him, a furious look on his face.

"Get away from him!" His voice was deep and furious and Magnus had never been more happy to hear it.

Lilith's claws retracted from his neck as she cried out in fury. Alec released an arrow toward her, and she disappeared, the fight not worth her time.

Isabelle ran in, her whip raised as she searched the premises while Alec ran towards Magnus.

The warlocks face broke out into a smile as Alec's creased in concern. "Magnus! I'm here, baby. Are you okay? Oh by the angel, you're bleeding."

Magnus couldn't stop smiling as Alec's fingers trailed over his cheeks and collarbone, worried, before quickly going to his stele and drawing runes on the chains.

The metal cuffs fell open releasing Magnus, and he fell forward, Alec catching him easily. His arms wrapped around his chest pulling the warlock to him as they collapsed to the floor. Magnus gripped onto his boyfriend, hands twisting into fists in Alec's shirt, but Alec held him just as tight, pressing his face to the warlocks neck.

He sighed, relieved. "You saved me."

Alec squeezed him tight before pulling back, looking him over, palm coming up to cup Magnus' cheek. "Of course. I wouldn't leave you."

Maguns saw the lines of fear written over Alec's face as the shadowhunter stared at the trails of blood slipping down his skin, and he sought to relieve it, voice low and teasing.

"You've never called me baby before."

Alec blinked, surprised. "What?"

Magnus smiled, pulling his own hand up to brush the angels hair back, distracting him from his wounds. "You called me baby when you first came in."

Alec pulled back a little, frowning. "Oh, sorry, I-"

Magnus laughed, pulling him closer. "No, I liked it. Thanks you for saving me…honey pie."

Alec's worry melted away and he smiled, rolling his eyes. "Magnus."

The warlock smiled, cheekily, fingers trailing over Alec's jaw. "Whats wrong snookums?"

Alec laughed, arms wrapping around Magnus' waist once more, and lifted him from the ground to help him stand. "Stop, you're ridiculous."

Magnus' smile softened, and he used one finger to pull Alecs face toward him. He pressed his face forward till their lips were almost touching as he whispered. "I love you, darling."

Alec smiled, eyes lighting up as he whispered back. "I love you too."


End file.
